Online analytical processing (OLAP) is an important aspect of many data warehouse and business analysis systems. OLAP services provide for multidimensional access and navigation of data in an intuitive and natural way, providing a global view of data that can be drilled down into particular data of interest. Typical services provided by OLAP systems include analytical tools to rank, aggregate, and calculate indicators for the data under analysis. These tools are generally effective, but may become less efficient as the databases under analysis become larger and more complex.